


Bodyswap

by lalejandra



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Best Friends, Bodyswap, Detox, Gen, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: This takes place during/after Travie's rapid detox treatment.





	Bodyswap

Patrick falls asleep thinking about Travie. He was thinking of him in the studio earlier, jamming with Ne-Yo, and realized he hasn't heard from the guy in a while. As he's mentally composing an email, he drifts off, Trav's face clear in his mind.

For a moment when Patrick wakes up, he thinks he's still asleep, but everything hurts so bad, he can't be. But he'd been okay when he fell asleep, nothing had really hurt, maybe a sore throat, not like this, this scraping over raw nerves.

Then he tries to turn over and realizes his whole body is wrong wrong wrong and _wishes_ he was still asleep. Because if he was still asleep, this would be a nightmare and he'd be able to wake up.

Someone comes in and says, "Mr McCoy, we're going to give you something to put you back to sleep for this part," and Patrick tries to move his giant hands. Tattoos. Brown skin. He knows those fingers. The person touching him smells like antiseptic, and then is gone and Patrick's asleep again.

*

Patrick wakes up again in his own bed and his own _body_. He's freaked right the hell out, honestly, and keeps trying to tell himself that it was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream, but he _knows_ it wasn't. And Trav doesn't answer his phone. Patrick skips the Decaydance phone tree, skips calling Pete and Disashi and Gabe and Bill. He just goes straight for McLynn, and bluntly demands to know what's going on with Trav and why he's in the hospital, and he gets an address and a time and is there more than an hour early.

When Trav is wheeled out, looking tired, beard untrimmed and hair tucked into a knit hat, Patrick stands. 

"You're an asshole," he says, but as soon as they're outside, in the sunlight, where Travie is allowed to get out of the wheelchair, Patrick hugs him, doesn't even bitch when Trav lifts him off his feet.

"I thought that was a fucking detox dream, dude," Travie says, once they've sent away the taxi the hospital had called, once they're in Patrick's rental.

"I guess not." Patrick glances at him while he pulls into traffic. "So you didn't tell anybody. Not just... not just not me?"

Trav shrugs. "Only told Bob -- he set it up. Didn't want to... you know. Get everybody's hopes up. What if it didn't work? Everybody excited for me to be a real boy and I come out still a junkie."

Patrick wants to reach out, but feels weird, awkward. He knows what the insides of those hands feel like how, how tight Travie's skin is stretched over his body. Instead, he just says, "You think it worked?"

"Only thing I want is pancakes and a smoke." Travie grins at him -- it's tired, but real. "And a shower."

"We can get you all three of those things." Patrick drums his fingers on the steering wheel and doesn't complain when Travie flicks on the radio and starts scanning through stations. Trav stops at the station playing "Little Red Corvette," though, and they sing along together.

  



End file.
